Is that what I think it is?
by Brittany1985
Summary: Prompt: Wife:" When I said bring me something back from the beach, I meant a conch shell" Me: {Struggling to hold a seagull} "Fnk say that then!"


**Is that what I think it is?**

Prompt:  
Wife:" When I said bring me something back from the beach, I meant a conch shell"

Me: {Struggling to hold a seagull} "Fnk say that then!"

Regina was taking advantage of having the house to herself. Emma, Henry, Snow, and David were spending the day down at the beach. Regina had taken the day off, to enjoy it. They had left bright and early, much to blondes and Henry's disappointment. Regina, on the other hand, slept in, yes, she woke up at her normal time. But she stayed in bed. Lounge around doing nothing. After staying in bed for most of the morning she took a nice long bubble bath, listening to soft relaxing music. After her bath, she walked around the house in her bathrobe. Had lunch, had a glass of apple cider with said lunch. Regina then took her glass of cider and moved into the living room. She turned on the tv and then _Netflix_ and played her guilty pleasure show._ Friends. _ She loved Monica! While she watched the show, she painted both fingers and toes a deep purple color. After watching a whole damn season Regina decides it's a good time to get dressed.

Walking up to their room she grabs a pair of yoga pants that if anyone asks, she doesn't own and one of Emma's sweatshirt, yes, it is the middle of summer, but the house is cold, and Regina really misses the blonde when she is gone. Yes, she knows that is a bit clingy, but she can't help it. After she gets dressed, she walks back downstairs to have a little snack, Emma and Henry should be back for dinner. That is what they said at least. Regina had just sat back down on the sofa when the front door slams open and there is a loud screech. Pausing the tv Regina gets up and walks towards the hall, stopping in the doorway.

Regina's mouth falls open at the sight she sees. Emma is trying to hold a fucking seagull that is fighting against the blonde to get away. Henry is behind her laughing his ass off.

"What the hell is going on?' Regina yells getting the blondes attention.

"I brought a gift for you." Emma yells over the birds screeching.

" When I said bring me something back from the beach, I meant a conch shell" Regina yells back, she couldn't believe her wife would bring back a live bird. Though she kind of could.

{Struggling to hold a seagull} "Fuck say that then!" Emma yells. Letting the seagull go, it flies around the house.

"Emma Swan! Why the fuck did you let it go! In my house!"

"It's my house too!"

"Emma…."

"Moms!" Henry yells both mothers look at him.

"Mom, why don't you magic the seagull back to the beach before it destroys something. Then you can yell at Ma."

"Hey" Emma yells. Regina rolls her eyes before sending the bird away with a flick of her wrist. The two women just stair at each other, Henry sighs and walks up to his room. Leaving his mothers to deal with whatever the miscommunication was.

"Emma, dear. I can't believe you bought a seagull home. What were you thinking?"

"I really wasn't, I thought it would be funny. And you said to bring you something back from the beach. You didn't say what."

"And you thought I would want a damn seagull?" Regina says angry.

"Next time be clearer!"

"Fine!" Both women look at each other and then both turn and walk away.

Its time for be and Emma is a little worried that Regina will kick her out of their bed. Since they have been married, they have very rarely slept apart. Taking a deep breath, she walks up the stair, stopping at Henry's door making sure he was asleep. Walking father down the hall she stops in front of their bedroom door.

"Well there are blankets out here so that was a good sign." Taking another deep breath Emma pushes open the door. Regina was asleep on her side of the bed, her reading glasses still on her nose. The book she was reading laying in front of her. Very carefully Emma moves the book and takes the glasses off her nose, placing both on the bed side table. Emma quickly gets changed for bed, sliding under the covers after turning off the light. Moving closer Emma spoons her wife, who cuddles into her. Emma smiles against her hair. It seems she was not in that much trouble but knowing Emma tomorrow is a new day.


End file.
